


Strawberry Shortcake

by rainbowdots888



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Johnny loves cooking. Ace loves Johnny. Christmas fluff for you ♥





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> They're back! It's the third short OS I've written about Johnny and Ace during the Holiday season... It's starting to look like a series!  
> This year, no gangsters to watch during New Year's Eve, no orphans to spoil for Christmas, just fluff in a kitchen and the usual Ace/Johnny lovely banter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It's Christmas already and Ace is surprised that he hasn't been sent to deliver presents to the orphans this year. It may have something to do with Johnny's desire to cook their Christmas meal all by himself this holiday, thus sending Jacky back to the orphanage mission with the others.

 

And again, being teamed up with his 'secret' lover is the best. Ace knows that Johnny has asked the boys for his help in the kitchen today, which will result in the boxer watching and Johnny doing, as usual.

 

He's leaning on the open door frame, sipping his favorite strawberry milk from a small carton. He has been there for about thirty minutes now, watching the other chop, mix, cook every fresh ingredient falling into his skilled hands. Johnny is -or seems- unaware of his presence, absorbed in his work, humming from time to time a tune that he likes, softly chuckling at a small mistake he makes in the course of a recipe. It smells awesome, it looks fantastic and Ace daydreams of those long hands he loves so much, running along his body.

 

“How long are you going to keep watching me like this, you creep?” Johnny asks, without even looking up.

 

Ace slightly jolts, almost surprised to have been found out.

 

“I enjoy the show, sir,” he takes a few steps and comes very close to the other. “...makes me hungry.” He adds, naughtily.

 

“Hungry for what, exactly?” Johnny mumbles. And Ace wonders if his lover is actually pleased with the innuendo or pissed at him.

 

“What are you baking?”

 

“A sponge cake. For dessert. Strawberry shortcake.”

 

“A strawberry shortcake? Really? Couldn't you find something more girly for our Christmas meal?” Ace snickers.

 

“The moment you'll be cooking for us all will be the moment you'll decide what we eat. Meanwhile, you're just having what I decided you'll have.”

 

 _Alright, he's really pissed off now, good job me_ , he thinks.

 

“Do you need any help?” He sheepishly asks, as a peace offering.

 

Johnny mumbles again, stops his frantic beating of the mix for a second and finally looks at him. He's so pretty, he looks so fragile yet so strong, his cheeks slightly pink out of concentration, his gorgeous lips opened on a silent sigh. Ace wants to kiss him and taste on his tongue the batter in the making, that he has been regularly trying, adding just a drop of vanilla here, a pinch of sugar there, until it's perfect.

 

“Do you know how to make whipped cream?”

 

“... No.”

 

“Obviously... Do you want to learn?”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

It's a skill Ace is sure he'll never use again but there's something in his lover's eyes that commands him to agree. And it's crazy how these nearly two years of a relationship have made him agree on almost everything Johnny says – almost.

 

The other takes a clean bowl from the fridge, puts it on the counter next to a bottle of heavy cream and sugar.

 

“Alright, come here.” He pats the stool next to him and Ace climbs obediently, finding himself in front of the ingredients, the ice cold bowl and not the slightest idea of how to transform those into a delicious cream. “You'll need this,” Johnny adds, holding a whisk, “and a little elbow grease.”

 

He pours the heavy cream into the bowl and carefully adds three teaspoons of sugar.

 

“Now, you whisk until it's firm. Simple, right?”

 

“Uh?...”

 

“Ace, jeez, are you for real?” Johnny finally laughs, his bright smile warming Ace's soul up in a heartbeat. “So... you have to proceed like this...” His lover places himself behind him, his large chest against Ace's back and his long arms embracing him from behind. He holds the boxer's hands like a puppeteer, showing the movement once, twice, until Ace is doing it by himself.

 

“Yeah, that's it, with your wrist... more supple... more rhythm...” he whispers into his lover's right ear and it sounds so naughty that Ace feels his crotch area twitch with desire.

 

Slowly, the cream becomes firm under his gentle beating, rising into the shape of a pure cloud. Ace is fascinated, and even if his wrist hurts he does not stop, mesmerized by the mere fact of creating something so pretty, so delicious it will give pleasure to others.

 

“Stop now,” Johnny says, closing his hand on his right wrist. “We don't want the cream to turn into butter...”

 

The young man dips just the tip of his finger into the velvety white preparation and tastes it under Ace's fascinated gaze.

 

“Hmm... Yummy!” Johnny chuckles. He looks like a little boy for a split second and the boxer feels so proud, so good, so warm inside.

 

“I'm glad you like it.” Is the only thing Ace manages to say, cracking a smile. Johnny dips his finger in the whipped cream again before pushing the bowl away.

 

“Do you want to taste?” he cheekily offers. He has turned Ace's stool so the boxer has his back pushed against the counter and faces him.

 

“Yeah, I'd lo...”

 

Johnny playfully lets his cream-coated thumb run along Ace's lower lip. He then bends and licks the sweet mix off his lover's mouth with a mischievous smile.

 

“Hey!” Ace tries to protest before being silenced by a deep kiss that definitely has the compelling taste of cream, sugar, and happiness. He's pushed a little more against the counter and Johnny's body meets his, as the skilled hands, he admired a few minutes before are worming their way up his sides, under his shirt. He moans into their endless kiss, thrusting his hips up until he feels the delicious friction that is sending chills through his nerves.

 

Johnny moans as well, his cooking forgotten for good, as hard as his lover, lost into the sudden embrace. Ace's legs are pulling him even closer, he's out of breath and trembles.

 

“Did I do good, teacher?” Ace murmurs against his jaw, already panting.

 

“Very good... So good...” Johnny breathes out, reaching for the boxer's crotch. “So good I feel like rewarding you...”

 

Ace throws his head back in relief when finally his lover's long fingers curl around his hard flesh, biting his lips to keep his composure at least until he feels the beloved lips on him. It's a question of pride, of reputation... and also of him wanting to get the proper reward for having perfectly whipped the cream. He feels immensely proud to have pleased his lover with something else than his skills in bed, and it makes this whole embrace the most exciting yet.

 

Johnny's mouth is almost there, kissing and slightly biting the thin skin over his hip bone when the club's door slams open and a roar of laughter makes them both jump in surprise.

 

“So, what did you guys cook, while we were freezing our asses off in the snow?” Jacky loudly asks, from the threshold.

 

He finds both of them disheveled, blushing and half hiding behind the counter, surrounded by a dozen bowls and plates filled with yummy looking food.

 

“I see...” He says, winking. “Go... I'll take it from here. Just be on time for dinner.”

 

They don't move, still surprised by the sudden interruption.

 

“Go, I said! Before the others arrive and they spend the whole night laughing at...” Jacky's finger flies around, pointing at the mess and the dazed couple. “... all this. Go.”

 

He does not need to repeat it again, as Johnny and Ace are running away hand in hand to the closest bedroom, laughing and kissing.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
